Sweetest Desire
by Seek Into You
Summary: AU. Series of One-shots. Bonnie and Damon love to play games... Who will be the winner?


**A/N: No copyright infringement intended, all characters are those of their respective owners.**

**Sweetest Desire:**

**Part One: Let the Games Begin...**

Passion.

Desire.

Hunger.

That's what she felt.

She stared into his eyes and felt the fire burning inside of her, growing and growing until she was ready to combust. He had no idea what he did to her. He had no idea the effect he had on her. No idea she was ready to pounce on him any seconds. Her instincts were strong, compelling her to take what she wanted. To take him. The need she felt was so strong, it physically hurt her to stay seated on the bed and not jump on him. Her hands tightly clutched the sheets for support. She let her eyes travel the length of his body as he stood in front of her. First his legs, his waist, his chest, his eyes...

Her breath caught in her throat for the umpteenth time since he first came in the room.

Stunned.

She was stunned. Again.

She always felt that way whenever she was near him. This was no exception.

Most people were intimidated by his looks and the dangerous aura that floated around him. And she was at first, too. But curiosity won out and after many accidental run-ins, she had gotten over his façade. She was surprised by the Damon she had discovered. He was still manipulative and sarcastic but he also knew how to take care of her. He always left her panting for breath.

His eyes. She loved his eyes. So blue, so vibrant, so real, hiding so much power. His gaze always drew her in. He knew how to make her knees shake under the passion of his kisses. He knew how to render her speechless with a simple look. His whole face was a beautiful picture she wanted to forever admire. His strongly defined jaw line, his prominent cheekbones, his lustful blue eyes, his perfectly pouty lips… His body was perfect, too. As if there was anything _not_ perfect in this man. A glorious, lean and strong body… her dream man.

She was particularly fond of his hair. That raven I-just-had-wild-sex hair. Sexy hair. All the same.

Damon screamed sex.

Just the sight of his beautiful, sexy hair made her want to run into his arms and crush her mouth against his, push him on the bed and run her hands on his well-defined chest ....

_'hmmm'_

Her head snapped up to him. She took a deep breath trying to get a hang on her overwhelming emotions. It really wouldn't do to **attack** him now, but, oh, how tempting it was..

He raised one eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.

'Enjoying the view?' He smirked. He was enjoying this.

'It won't be the only thing he'll be enjoying in a few minutes,' she thought.

She cleared her throat and turned her eyes to the wall, trying to regain some kind of composure. She took a deep breath and looked at him once again.

His smirk had grown into a full smug smile. Seeing this, an idea formed in her head.

He wasn't going to like it. At all.

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 'Actually, I was just thinking that maybe you should hit the gym. You've been losing shape these days. A shame really. You looked better before. What went through your head, letting yourself go like this, I have no idea. But maybe you can tell me.' She said.

She could have laughed out loud right then if she wasn't so focused on going through with her plan. She just held in her laughter and tried to not focus on his incredulous face.

'_He's shocked. Good. That'll teach him to be so arrogant.'_ She thought.

'What did you just say?' He repeated annoyance clear in his voice.

She just shook her head. 'You heard what I said. You just don't like it.'

Then she clamped her mouth shut, fearing that she would burst into laughter if she opened my mouth. But a giggle broke through her lips.

He just looked at her, stupefied. She laughed out loud at his expression.

But then, she froze.

A devilish smile had made its way on his gorgeous face. The one he always wore when he was up to something.

He walked towards her and all want she had to laugh abruptly disappeared.

_What was he doing?!?_

Standing in front of her, he raised his left arm and called to her. She shook her head in denial. She was not going to fall for that.

His eyes narrowed and he lunged at her, trapping her body with his against the mattress. The fact that she is only wearing one of his shirts doesn't escape him. The contact between their skins made her shiver. The effect he had on her was truly sinful. All thoughts left her when she felt his hands caressing her upper tights, slowly creeping closer to her aching core.

She gasped as she felt his hot breath caressing her face.

'I'm going to show you how fit I am, Little Witch.' He whispered in her ear.

He bent down to slowly brush his lips from her neck to her ear, delighting in her shudders.

'Damon…' She breathed.

He ignored her and continued on his path down her neck, her chest in that slow and arousing feeling of lips and tongue.

'Damon, please.' She moaned.

He stopped his movements and looked at her.

'Don't stop.' She whimpered.

He smiled. 'I have no intention to do so, believe me. I just want to enjoy the look on your face as you completely surrender to me.'

She glared at him. 'You won. Isn't that enough?'

He merely raised an eyebrow at her.

She grabbed his shirt, crushing him to her. 'Game over.' She whispered fiercely.

'Ah. But who said it was? Don't you want to play a little bit more?' He smirked.

'Do you want your prize or not?' She growled.

She needed him. Now.

His eyes darkened. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. There was no point in delaying it. But apparently he had other ideas.

'Who said I wanted one?' He breathed. His breath on her made her tingle all over.

She took a second to get her bearings back. It was becoming really hard to think.

'Fine. If you want it that way. You'll have to have fun alone.' She grumbled, walking towards the bathroom, flinging his shirt off on the floor.

She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and she knew without a doubt that her little number had had its desired effect.

She turned around, her lips in a pout and told him, 'I guess I'm going to have to find a way to… relieve myself of all this tension. That's fine with me. You know how I just love to-'

She didn't get to finish her sentence. His lips crashed on her, his tongue breaking the barriers of her mouth, fighting vigorously its entrance.

She ran her hands through his hair, roughly gripping the roots.

He moaned.

She pushed away from him, her lips brushing against his.

'That was sexy. Very, very, _very_ sexy,' she moaned in his ear.

A pleased smile appeared on his face. 'Glad you've finally seen the light.'

And with that, he picked her up, walking toward the bathroom.

**To be continued...**


End file.
